What A Wonderful Reunion
by TheDragonFlame09
Summary: After avoiding nearly 10 years of all the family reunions, Hermione has no choice but to go to this one. Will she be able to face her snobby,rich and spoiled cousins? And above all the drama who is she married to? All characters belong to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Granger stood in front of The Brave Serpent hotel (one of the many chains of luxurious hotels owned by the wealthy malfoyfamily) she was currently waiting for her Aunt Jean, Uncle Dan and their daughter Hermione.

"Mom do we have to wait for them." She whined

"Yes now stop complaining, look your cousin Jemma is here."

Out of all her cousins Jemma, Veronica, Sabrina and Massie were her favorites. They all hated their bushyhair, bucked tooth,know-it-all cousin Hermione and wouldalwaystorment or make fun of her during the reunions .

"OMG it is so good to see you right now, and is that the new Guicci handbag." Ashley exclaimed

"Yep daddy bought it for me, for my birthday."

"Oh and have you heard the news about Draco Malfoy, you know the really rich and good looking guy, is apparently married now."

"What no way." Ashley said jealousy

"Yes way, and it looks like he married an absolutely stunning brunette with looks that could kill and a fabulous body."

"She is so lucky." Ashley said while looking at the picture of a gorgeous woman with sunglasses on

Before they could see who the lucky lady was, they both saw 2 adults talking to Ashley's mom. When her mom looked up she gestured the two of them to come over.

"Girls you both remember your uncle Dan and aunt Jean right?"

"Nice to see you here today."Ashley said with a fake smile

"It's also nice to see you as well Ashley, and Jemma." Jean Granger said

"Jean when is your daughter coming I've been dying to see her." Savannah Granger said impatiently

"She should be here right about... Now." Dan replied With that being said a white Infiniti QX70 came through and parked at one of the reserved spots.

The door finally opened revealing...


	2. Chapter 2

The door finally opened,a gorgeous woman with brown and golden hair that had been tamed (it was also wavy), she was wearing a pair of midnight blue high heel boots, black leather tights, a white blouse, a leather jacket and she was alsocarryingthe  
new Prada handbag.

"Is that our cousin Hermione?" Jemma gasped

Sure enough as the mysterious woman removed her Tory Burch Sunglasses, it revealed a woman's face with just a bit of mascara,eyeliner and lip gloss, in short it **was** their cousin Hermione Granger.

"Oh my is that you Hermione? You look absolutely stunning, years of not seeing you here and you come back like this? Wow!"

"Nice to see you here as well,Aunt Savannah."

"Sorry if I'm late I had to take care of a certain problem at work." She said giving her parents a kiss on the cheek

"Not to worry love." Her aunt Savannah said cheerfully

"Hello Ashley, Jemma."

"Hello dear cousin, it's nice to see you here but may I ask why your car is parked at the reserved spot?" Ashley said with fake smile

"Yes dear, you don't want your car to be towed do you?"

"Oh the spot is reserved for me actually, if you read the sign over there, you would see it."

Indeed it did have her name on it but what was different about it was that there was a letter M following her name. Thinking that it just stands for her middle name Ashley and Jemma followedeveryone inside.

"Hello welcome to the Brave Serpent hotel, would you be checking in."

"Yes sir." Ashley's mom replied

"Please give me the names of the people here right now."

"Savannah Granger, Richard Granger, Jean Granger, Dan Granger, Ashley Granger, Jemma Starling , Michelle Starling, Tom Starling and Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger?" The man looked to see if Hermione Granger was actually in the hotel.

"Oh it's an honor to see you today Mrs-." Before he could finish the sentence Hermione mouth the words 'not now '

"I mean Ms. Granger."

"Pleasure to see you as well Carlos."

"Did you-know-who (not Voldemort) leave anything for me?"she asked

"Ahh yes actually, he said if any of us see you checking in to one of the hotels, we must tell him immediately."

Both girls stared at them in confusion and Hermione let out a small chuckle." Alright Carlos."

"And here are your keys everyone." After everyone took their keys they all walked to the dining room which was reserved for them, and waited for the rest of the family.

They all took their seats, Hermione sat between her Mom and Dad. Ashley sat between Jemma and her mother.

"So Hermione what do you do for a living, I mean I don't think you can afford all of that, or can you?" (Can't stand writing this)Ashley asked with a smirk

"Well to answer your question, I worked at Malfoy Enterprises, managing all the bookstores and fashion boutiques." That was partially a lie but why do they need the truth

"Oh very interesting indeed, so how are you living now, moved out of the house yet?" Savannah asked

"Yes, about a 2 years agoaunt Savannah." Hermione answered

After a bit of chatting about Hermione's school and education the rest of the family came.

"OMG is that our bushy hair, buck tooth cousin Hermione?" Veronica asked as she sat next to Jemma

"Her hair isn't bushy now is it? As for her teeththey're perfectly straightand they're white aspearls." Jemma said with a bit of jealousy

"After 10 years, she comes back looking that fabulous and is that the new Prada handbag?"Massie said with shock

"Ugh, can we stop talking about her?" Ashley said angrily

"Gee,what's got you so riled up?" Sabrina asked as she came over to the table

"Our dear cousin Hermione." Jemma answered

Upon looking at Hermione Ashley noticed something on her left hand.

"Girls look at her left hand."

"No way, is she engaged." Sabrina gasped

"Who would marry her, I mean she is so boring."

"But she is stunning, I'll tell you that." Jemma said

With a mischievous smile on her face, Ashley turned back to the table.

"So Hermione I didn't notice that you had a ring on your left hand."

That Totally got everyone's attention.

"Well... Um...I " Hermione stuttered

"Goodness my dear, are you married now?"Her aunt Rose Said, eyes widen

"Yes I am."

The whole table except her parents gasped

"Isn't she a bit too young to get married?" Her Uncle Richard asked

"What do you mean, I married Jean at that age and I've met the guy." Dan said

"A perfect gentleman, treats her like a queen." Jean added

"So when can we meet this husband of yours?" Sabrina sneered

"He's busy with work rightnow, I don't think he could make it." Hermione answered with a genuine smile


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione finally reached the top floor to the penthouse, she walked over to the counter where her purse was and pulled out her iPhone, a certain someone insisted on getting her, after she refused ,telling him that herold iPhone still worksbut  
of course he wouldn't hearany of that, telling her Malfoy's deserve the best.

She press the home button and saw a few messages her friends Harry, and Ron left,telling her they'll bring the rest of the gang to the hotel tomorrow and that they would love to see her again. The last message she receivedwas from you-know-who

(again not Voldemort) saying that he misses her andwould try to finish work tomorrow.

Hermione smiled at this and went up the stairs to her bedroom, after she finished getting ready for bed, she climbed onto the soft king size bed and drifted away into a deep sleep.

The next morning found all 4 cousins stil sleeping in, while Hermione was already awake. She got ready for another day of what she would call it... Torture day. She chose a simple white dress with a gold belt, a pair of sandals and a pair of blue raindropearrings.  
/She went down the elevator to the dining room for some breakfast, greeting whoever was down there Good Morning.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stayed up all night thinking about his wife, and how he could surprise her. He got a message from Harry, Ron,Blaise and Theo that they along with their wives were coming to the Brave Serpent hotel. He got dressed and headed downstairsfor  
somebreakfast and then left to surprise his wife at the hotel.

* * *

The 4 cousins woke up at 10 and prepared themselves for another day with the whole family. They all headed down to the dining room for breakfast, where they saw their cousin already there.

"Look at what we have her, Miss Granger or shall i say Mrs. Liar."Ashley sneered while the others snickered

Hermione glared at her and the other 3.

"What am I right, I mean you said you have a husband but where is he?Is he too embarrassed to accompaniednevertheless marry someone like you?" Veronica said with a smirk that could probably make Malfoy's smirk look like a kind smile

Before she could retort anything back,a few figures distracted her.

"Harry, Ron,Ginny."

Upon hearing their names they looked over and saw Hermione gesturing them to come.

"Hermione it's so good to see you again."Harry said pulling her into a hug

Ron,Ginny,Lavender,Blaise,Theo,Daphne and Pansy doing the same

"Yeah Hermione, first thing you're here with us and then you disappear." Pansy said

"Yeah Hermione, can you introduce us toyour friends over here." An annoying voice that belonged to Ashley said fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously the others doing the same

"Well, these are my best friends: Harry,Ron,Theo,Blaise,Pansy,Ginny,Daphne and Lavender."

"So,Blaise are you interested in anyone, because I would love to meet up to get to know you?" Sabrina asked with a flirtatious smile

"Sorry but I'm not interested in you,already have myself a special someone." He said gesturing to Pansy

"Erm.." was all she could mustered

Seeing that she was speechless at his rejection, Hermione,Harry and Ron let a small snicker

"Oh hush Granger, as if you have someone with you,where's your husband?Is he too embarrassed tosee you and your dorky friends at the same place." Veronica said

They all glared at her, and Hermione retorted back

"Well, what about you, I don't see you with someone,are they too embarrassed to goout with someone who puts on too much make-up or dresses up in horrible clothes as you."

Ashley raised her hand and gave Hermione a big slap across the face causing her to bump into the pillar next to her,clutching her stomach she let out a little cry of pain. Gasp were heard around the room, suddenly someone stormed in...


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes before the incident:

Draco Malfoy finally arrived at the Brave Serpent hotel, he parked his car in the reserved part of the parking lot right next to his wife's car. He smile, glad to see that she was here, hewalked up to the front doors and was greeted by Carlos

"Hello , if you are looking for your wife she will be in the dining in the west hall." Carlos said

"Thank You Carlos."Draco then took off running towards the dining hall

He opened the door and ran in, He saw all of his mates standing there talking to 4 other women, 1 of them being really angry raise her hand and slap the person in front of her, gasp were heard and a familiar cry finally caught his attention. He barged  
in withso much rage and anger.

"Draco..." Pansy started

He picked up Hermione in his arms and turned back to the girl who just hurt his wife. The 4 cousins couldn't contain the shocked that Draco Malfoy was right there in front of them until he furiously said:

"Get the heck out of my HOTEL, right now."

"Y...you...your hotel.."Ashley stammered

"Oh my bad, let me repeat myself GET OUT OF MY HOTEL! Draco said with even more rage and anger from before

"What is going on, oh my goodness, what happened?." Jean said

"Gosh keep your voices down, oh hello Draco, whats-"Dan looked down and saw his daughter in Draco's arms

"WHAT HAPPEN!"

"Potter, Weasley tell themwhat happened,Blaise,Pansy give the staff in here a lecture or something they will regret, Theo accompanied them."Draco Ordered

"The rest of you ladies stay with these 4."

Draco ran out of he dining room,and apparated to . A mediwitch saw him and immediately magicked a bed to come over. Draco placed the delicate body of his wife on the bed.

"I'm so sorry love, if I was there earlier you wouldn't have to be here." He whispered softly to her

"Please stay out here until, we have examined and healed her."

Draco took his seat on the chair behind him and waited

(in the voice they used in Spongebob)

30 mins later...

"You may come in."A nurse said

"Ahh I have absolutely good news for you." She said as he walked in

"We've just ran some scans and it looks like your wife is fine and that your wife is expecting, Congratuations."

His reaction was a surprised and ecstatic one.

"Thank you doctor, when can she leave?"

"Once she wakes up from the sleeping draught, in about 10 mins."

Draco sat next to his wife for the next 10 minutes, her eyes fluttered and opened widely

"How are you feeling love?" He asked

"Saint like"

(just kidding =)

"A bit nauseous but overall I'm fine."

"Come on lets head home."

He carried her bridal style back to the pent house and laid her down in bed.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere,don't hurt yourself."He said,leaving a kiss on her hand.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He went down the elevator and ran to the dining where everyone was still present

"How is she, Draco?" Jean asked

"She fine, and I'm going to be a father."

"Oh congratulations."

"Yeah mate, congrats."Blaise said

"Gave the staff in this wing a run for their money,threating them if this ever happens again we would personally make sure they don't get employed ever again."

Draco turned to face Hermione's cousins, all with scared expressions on their face.

"If you torment or repeat what you've done to my wife again, I **WILL** make sure you never have a peaceful life and that I would make it, so that none of you ever get employed anywhere, am I clear?"

They all nodded their heads and walked away from him.

"Can't believe they're related."

"I know right."

"Thanks guys for everything."

"No problem Malfoy."

He gave them a smile and went right back to the penthouse.

* * *

"Hey love."

"Hello ferret."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't been there."

"Not your fault you know that right."

His eyes gazed down at her stomach,placing his hand delicately on it.

"I've been trying to tell you for the past few weeks."

"I'm sorry my little bookworm."Draco said with a smirk,

"Hehehe."

"Get some rest love."He leaned in and gave her a kiss

"Are the guys still here?"she asked after theypull apart

"Yes they are, now off to bed with you."

"Yes dad."

He let out a chuckle and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you"

"I wuv you too."

* * *

Just one more chapter guys, one more =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

* * *

After the event that happen 8months ago at the family reunion, the 4 cousins never really gotten over the shock that their cousin Hermione had married Draco Malfoy. They rarelyshowed their faces out in public, but who cares. As for the  
Malfoy's well:

"DRACO MALFOY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Hearing his wife from the outside of his office he gulped

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?!"

"Well,firstly calm down love, don't want your blood pressure to boil up right?"

Hermione took a few deep breaths and eventually calm down.

"Sorry love, hormones got me all riled up, but that doesn't explain why you've been cooped up in your office."

"I've been trying to figure out where we could build a new bookshop and fashion boutique."

"And you manage to keep this from me."

"Hermione you are in no shape to walk around or do heavy work."

"I know, but you could've told me you know."she said sitting on the couch

He walked over and sat next to her, while she laid her head on his shoulders. He wrapped her into a warmembrace.

"Draco?"  
"Yes love."  
"Would you still love me even if I'm a muggle?"  
"Of course I would, I'd sneak out of the house just to see your beautiful face again, I don't care if you're a muggle or pureblood as long as your here right next to me."  
"Draco?!"  
"Hmm?"  
"My water broke."

Draco got up as quick as lightning and carried her towards the fireplace.

"Timmy."Draco called and a house elf appeared  
"Grab her bags and inform my mother or father now."  
"Right away sir."

"Cookie."

"Can you apparate us to St. Mungos?"

"Yes sir."

She held onto his hand and app arate them to St. Mungos

A medi witchspotted them and pulled a bed over .

"Quick get her on."  
Draco did as told.  
With nurses by her side they quickly ran to the birth room.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy please stay out here."

After hours of screaming a loud baby's cry got him back to his senses.

"Mr. Malfoy you may come in now."the medi nurse said

He slowly walked into the room where he was greeted by the medi witch.

"Meet your son."

"He looks just like you when you were a baby Draco."

"Indeed he does."

"I love you Hermione."

"Love you too."

"Welcome to the world Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy."

* * *

Well, that wraps up this story now doesn't it?  
I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mineand thank you everyone.  
For now, goodbye and take care


End file.
